Family Renunion
by Meagana
Summary: Hawkeye Pierce granddaughter comes from the future to see him. Her surgical skills are used but her being there turns Hawkeye into an Overprotective father figure meanwhile she tries to spend time with her recently deceased grandmother on the sly since she can't tell anyone that Hawkeye marries her eventually it will ruin everything.
1. Chapter 1

Korea June 1951

The officers and Radar are eating breakfast Hawkeye

"I wish we could get some fresh blood in here for a change…." A drop dead gorgeous dark-haired 30 year old woman's wearing leather pants, leather jacket boots, and a black t-shirt with Motorcycle saddle bags slung over her shoulder appears in a bright light in the middle of the room, and carrying a motorcycle helmet.

"What the hell!" She says.

"I Wish for the war end!" Hawkeye said He looks around "Well it was worth a shot."

Potter, Hawkeye, Hunnicutt, Margaret, Frank and Father M, Klinger and Radar crowd her.

"Grandpa? Whoa, wow you all look really young."

"which one of us are you calling Grandpa?" BJ asked

"The one and Only Hawkeye Pierce of course. I'm Madison Pierce, the questions is why am I in Korea circa 1950 whatever when I was on my way from Baltimore to Boston on my Harley to start my Fellowship at Mass Gen."

"You have a Fellowship at Mass gen?" Colonel Potter asked

"I'm board certified in Cardiothoracic surgery, I Did my residency at Johns Hopkins and I was riding my bike up to Boston so I could start my Fellowship. I was about to check into a motor lodge somewhere in New York state, and before I could get to the office I was here….I hope nothing happens to my Bike, and I hope whatever this is it isn't the start of a brain tumor."

"Radar….." Colonel potter said

"Set her up, in the VIP Tent….get her some fatigues, get her something to eat, and bring her to your office."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Radar brings Madison back into the mess tent after getting her fatigues and stowing her stuff in the VIP tent. "Thank you for helping Radar, you certainly look much different than the last time I saw you…" Madison said.

"Thank you Dr. Pierce."

"Maddie Please…."

"Maddie…." They go up to the chow line, and there's hamburgers and macaroni salad, and peas. She sits down and eats with Radar, Hawkeye and BJ.

"I'm sorry it's not what you're used to." Hawkeye said. "I Johns Hopkins you must be used to the crème da la crème."

"You raised me Grandpa, which means I ate your cooking and I'm still alive, compared to that, this is gourmet dining." She said. She sat down and dug in.

"What about your parents?" BJ asked

"They died when I was 10, They ran a clinic in South Boston it was hit by drug addicts and they were there doing the books. I was at a girl scout camping trip, after the funeral I was sent to Crabapple Cove to live with Grandpa and Grams." She said "And Grams was an excellent cook, but she was a nurse and worked at the hospital as often as grandpa did so sometimes he had to cook."

"Where did you go to school?" BJ asked

"NYU, Columbia Medical, Johns Hopkins for my Residency program and back to Boston at Mass Gen for my Fellowship."

"Are you married?" BJ asked

"And waste _all_ this on a husband?" She answered "I don't think so. Actually I came close once, but he chewed through the ropes."

Radar stopped "Uh-Oh Choppers."

Margaret Houlihan watched over and assisted the new Dr. Pierce as she operated on a solider with a hole in his gut. She was a good, really good, she was quick. And seemed to make small talk rather than jokes.

"Do you enjoy the Army, Major?"

"Yes, I do, doctor."

"You can call me Maddie."

"I prefer to call you by your professional title Doctor."

"If you insist, Major."

"Are you really, Pierce's granddaughter?"

"In the Flesh. You know he really is a good man, He was faithfully married to my grandmother for 59 and half years, he served the community of crabapple cove as simple country doctor since the war, he raised a son and a daughter, and me since I was 10. Sent all three of us to College, and my dad and I to medical school."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I believe there is more friction between the two of you than there needs to be."

"Don't tell me, tell him." Margaret said in a huff.

"I'm working on it." After the long session in surgery, Maddie joined her grandfather, and BJ for a drink.

"Smooth." She said coughing. "This stuff isn't going to make me blind is it?"

"You're safe."

"Good." She takes another sip.

"You don't drink a lot do you?" BJ asks

"I can party with the best of them, but I don't have that much reason to drink in my nice safe clean life back the states, I mean sometimes when there's a 12 car pile-up, or I lost a little kid in surgery, but I don't exactly have reasons like you have reasons. This is homemade anesthesia and we all know it."

Hawkeye raises his glass "To homemade Anesthesia."

"To Homemade Anesthesia."

Meanwhile in Margaret's Tent.

"It's just not right, Margaret….She can't possibly be a competent surgeon."

"Why because she's a woman Frank. She was a very competent when we worked together, and very gifted. More so than you."

"Hmmph." Frank Said

"She shouldn't be working here in an army hospital, and that's even if you buy her story about being from the future. She could be a spy."

"Highly doubt that Frank."

"I'm going to see about this….." Frank Stormed out of her tent.

"Oh, Dear…." The Next morning, Hawkeye and Maddie were in Post-Op.

"Maddie this is Nurse Kelleye."

"Nice to meet you." I said

"Its all over camp about you."

"Nothing good I hope, those with good reputations never have any fun.' She said

"You really are related to Hawkeye aren't you." Kelleye laughed "This is Private Harris…."

"Yes, I met him, Yesterday I took some shrapnel out of his belly, and sewed him up."

"You're a surgeon." This pale Private said

"A Civilian Surgeon I'm just visiting. How do you feel, Private?"

"I'm alright. I'm not in any pain."

"That's good…..SO where are you from?"

"Boston"

"I'm doing my Fellowship in Boston, and I lived in Boston until I was 10."

"You Red Sox Fan?"

"Who Else?"

"The Red Sox are the heart of Boston."

"Yeah, No Kidding, It was nice talking to you, doctor."

"Next patient, this is Corporal Wilkes, and he had his shoulder operated on by Hawkeye." After rounds they had Lunch, and were joined by BJ, Colonel Potter, Radar, Father Mulchey, and Margaret.

"I'm afraid I have some a bad news, Major Burns has taken the arrival of Dr. Pierce rather badly and he's going to try to go over your head colonel." Margaret said

"I just hope intelligence doesn't get involved I barely anything about the Korean war in the grand scheme of things just what you learn in history in class and what my grandparents told me, but enough that I could be used as a resource to turn the tide of the war, and change history. I know that seems like a good thing, but changing historical events is a bad thing at least that's what every sci-fi movie tells me." Maddie says


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

General Brewster's Jeep, driver by Captain Thompson came into camp, he went into Colonel Potter's Outer office, stopping with Radar. Radar jumped and saluted.

"Where is Colonel Potter?"

"In his office, Sir."

"I'm General Brewster, a Major Burns asked me to come here about an unauthorized surgeon. He was making some fairly wild accusations. I need to see the Colonel, Corporal."

Radar lead General Brewster in to see Colonel Potter.

"Colonel Potter General Brewster…."

"Radar get Hawkeye, Major Burns, and Dr. Pierce."

"Yes. Sir."

First Radar visits the swap, and finds Burns and Hawkeye.

"What are you doing in Officers Country?" Frank asks.

"Sirs, a General Brewster is here to Discuss the new Dr. Pierce."

"Oh, Good." Frank said "I knew he'd do something about it."

"Frank you really are a twerp, Let's go BJ." Hawkeye said Maddie in the VIP tent doing downward facing dog, there's a knock on the door.

"Come in….." the door opens and Radar stares at her.

"Gee whiz."

"Hi, Radar what can I do for you?"

"What are you doing?"

"Yoga, this is called downward facing dog….." she got up. "Is there something I can get for you Radar."

"A General Brewster wants to discuss your Personnel issues Major Burns called him."

"Damn, Ferret face I can't ever see what grandma saw in him. radar you can't tell. I mean it you can't tell!"

"You mean Your Grandma is Major Houlihan?" He wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Yeah, Please you can't tell they get together after the war."

"I won't tell, no one would believe me, but you're needed in the Colonel's office."

"Alright, let me change I don't think my Yoga outfit is appropriate for the rest of the camp."

"N-n…I think y-you're right."

"Then I'll need the room. I think I'm just a little bit more grown up then the last time you saw me naked Radar."

"Huh."

"Old you, used to change my diapers." And suddenly he wasn't very attracted to her anymore, if he had changed her diapers then she was like a niece or something. He backed out of the room. and stood guard so no other guys would want to look. Meanwhile inside, She changed into another set of fatigues over a Columbia Medical School T-shirt. And brought with her a small bag. She came out.

"Let's go Radar…."

"I r-really changed your diapers….."

"Not all the time, but the few times you visited when I was a baby sure, I've known you and Uncle BJ, Max, Charles, Sherman and Father Mulchey since I was little, and we have the bigger MASH reunions every couple of years, I've met Kelleye and Able, and Igor, and Trapper John, and Sergeant Zale."

"Wow…."

They walked to the Colonel's Office, Hawkeye, BJ and Frank were already there with General Brewster.

"Are you saying this sort of thing has happened before?" Colonel Potter said

"Twain didn't make a Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur Court completely up, well he did, but not the concept he was visited by someone from the past you should have seen his stock portfolio. The army has been aware of this since the Civil war…"

Frank huffs "Well, how can we be certain she's a surgeon, or even she is who she says who she is."

"She's a Surgeon Frank, She operated on 10 patients on the OR yesterday and performed brilliantly."

"As for not being Hawkeye's granddaughter would you admit to being his granddaughter If you weren't." BJ said

"Thank you." Hawkeye thanked him dryly. Radar enters with Maddie.

"Colonel potter, Dr. Madison Pierce." Radar said

"Colonel you wanted to see me." She said professionally but kindly.

"Yes, this is General Brewster he wanted to talk to you, your situation isn't all that unsual."

"Anything you can tell us about the war."

"I don't know much, I took American 1950 to 2000, and All four grandparents served in the war so I have their take on it My paternal grandparents served in this MASH unit, My Maternal grandmother served in an AID Station and My maternal grandfather was a chopper pilot. So I know more then average American but not about troop movements, or anything useful."

"So there's nothing you can tell me."

"I can tell you this from July 1951 to July 1953 they'll be a stalemate with neither side winning, neither losing anything but causalities, from July 1953 to November 1954 is the Armistice, although no peace accord is signed before November 1954 the fighting had pretty much stopped by then." I'm not telling them about the incidents since they don't need to know Maddie thought.

"Thank you, anything You'd like to add."

"No."

"Alright, thank you, if you think of me write it and send it to me, Now I've arranged for a stipend to paid to you while you're here, it's not as much as a Surgeon it's about as much as a nurse gets, I have to send it through the colonel through special expenditure allowances, and he can give it you."

"That's very kind of you General."

"My first kiss was a girl through time, her name was Brittany she was from 1998, she spent the summer with me at my family home in Ohio and then she went home we were only 13, but she meant a lot to me. I named my first daughter Brittany My Wife thinks I named her after my time in France during World War I."

"Smart Man." I said

He laughed. "It backfired on me she named our son London."

Everyone laughed at that. Maddie shook her head "Stick with your lie general, stick with your lie."

"Good advice."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Maddie was accompanying Hawkeye in Post-op. They stopped at a Particularly wounded Corporal's Bed, he was a black young man of about 19.

"Hello, I'm Dr. M. Pierce can I get you anything?"

"Is She for real?"

Hawkeye smiled. "She's a civilian surgeon visiting us or a short time. I'm Hawkeye Pierce."

"You two Related or something?"

"Or something." She smiled. 'I really was serious Is Anything bothering you Corporal Jackson?"

"My Chest feels funny, heavy….."

"Should we get some Dirty Pictures of Mister Jackson's Heart?" She said

"Yeah." Hawkeye.

"Cardiac Tamponade." Maddie said "We need to prep the patient and drain the fluid.' A little while later, She was sitting with Jackson. He woke up. "Jackson you're fine now, some blood just built up in the sack around your heart, did you get hit in the chest?"

"Yeah…."

"I'm Sorry."

"What are you doing here, female surgeons are rare, you shouldn't be here."

"Call it fate. You should get some rest."

"I'm not tired now."

'Alright where are you from?"

"Chicago."

"Never been there. But I heard it has some awesome Barbeque."

"It does." He says with a laugh.

"Well, you'll be getting some soon enough." Hawkeye came by. "You're going home."

"Home, I can't believe it."

"Believe it."

"I need to write a letter."

"I can help you with that…." Maddie said. She took some paper and a pen out of her labcoat. "What do you want to say?"

"Dear Ma, and Pop….."

Hawkeye, stands away a ways watching. Margaret comes up to him. "How is she doing?"

"She's so sweet, and caring, she jokes, but she's gentle too….it's hard to believe she's a Cardiothoracic surgeon every Cardiothoracic surgeon I've met has been so…"

"I know. But that's just how she is with the patients, I'm sure she's very competitive with other doctors otherwise she wouldn't have made it through residency, Hawkeye."

"I'm sure. It's just she lands in here, dressed all in leather and she's my granddaughter and she's nothing like I was imagining….."

"All done there you go Jackson?" She said. She walked over to Hawkeye and Margaret. "Hawkeye, Gramma…." She starts coughing. Hawkeye doesn't notice, because at the same time, another patient started some kind of fit. They run over to him, but Margaret notices. He's having a seizure. They check his pupils.

"We need to create Burr holes, the intracranial pressure is too much." Hawkeye said

"I agree….." Later. Maddie is in the mess tent drinking coffee, Margaret comes down and sits across from her.

"I'm your Grandmother?"

"Yes."

"You marry in 1955. You get together at the end of the war, You were married once before a Lt. Colonel, you were only married for a few months and he drained your joint bank account and abandoned you, Hawkeye and you fought like Cats and dogs for most of the war but when they declared peace, and everything was going home, you kissed after you went stateside you went to see him in Crabapple cove where he set up a practice and the rest is history.'

"I wish you'd tell me about my children."

"That would be telling…..I really can't no one should know too much about their own history, you'll find out through the natural passage of time. I've already told you too much. I'll tell you this Hawkeye and you are perfect for each other, you're both faithful and evenly matched, in every way."

"You were raised in Crabapple Cove."

"Since I was ten before that South Boston."

"You won't tell me anything else."

"I guess, I could tell you more, My father's name was Daniel."

"He died when I was ten. I was raised by You and Grandpa, my Mom Maureen and my dad ran a Free clinic in South Boston and some Junkies held it up for drugs they got killed."

'I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago for me. I dealt with it by becoming a doctor, I almost became an FBI Agent, but I didn't. You and Grandpa were there for me. You know I wasn't kidding about you paving the way, in our family alone, I'm a surgeon, we have a set of Mother-daughter career combat soldiers, a Hollywood director, a screenwriter, a lawyer, and furniture maker. All non-traditional roles for woman, all thanks to you."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"I wish I could tell you more, but they're all more than they could have been because of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, not only because you were an Army nurse and paved the way but because you were the type of Mother and grandmother who encouraged them to do more."


End file.
